


Desperate Pleasure

by MeeMeeHeart777, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Series: Resident Evil Outbreak [26]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Just an one-shot of Alyssa and Cindy.





	

**September 27, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

Three survivors, Alyssa, Cindy, and Kevin, are at the Raccoon Police Station. They need to collect 5 plates for the statue to move and so far they only got 3.

Alyssa had just found the Secret File and went to the Holding Cells to give it to Ben (seen in Resident Evil 2)

"Hey, is that the file? Give it to me!"

"Fine." She said, rolling her eyes and giving it to him. 

"Thanks. I found this somewhere. Here." He then gave the plate to her. 

"Better hope you won't starve to death!" Alyssa laughed, then walked out. 

Now, she's in the West Hallway when she ran into Cindy. 

"Did you found something?" Cindy asked.

"Yes. I did." Alyssa said, holding the fourth plate.

"Okay. We need one more, so how about we find it as a team?"

"Sure. But we need to take a break."

So the two went to the Night-Duty room, which that where the beds are. They sat down on the bunk beds and looked at each other. 

"Do you...like me?" She asked.

"Of course I do!" Cindy said. 

"Well, I know this, but...how about we make love?" Alyssa asked her. 

"Okay. I will try my best."

They came closer and slowly kissed each other on the lips. It was very passionate and so wonderful. 

However, Alyssa took charge of the kiss, leaning her head back and inserting her tongue right inside Cindy. Cindy was definitely amazed of how long Alyssa's tongue was. It was deep enough for Cindy to let out a loud tender moan all over. The waitress was often amazed of how good a kisser Alyssa was.

In the middle of the kiss, both girls managed to slowly strip each other out of their clothes one at a time.

"What do you want to do first?" Cindy asked her. 

"How about a 69? It's really good." Alyssa answered. 

Cindy nodded and smiled at Alyssa. She laided on the ground. Alyssa turned and kneeled on Cindy's face. She then leaned down and pulled on the hood of Cindy's clitoris. She brought her mouth to it and began to suck it. Cindy writhed under Alyssa as she dove her tongue deep inside Alyssa and moved her upper lip over her clit. Alyssa let out a small moan and tried to concentrate on Cindy. 

"Mmmm... you're so soft..." Cindy moaned, feeling her face blush. 

"Thank you." Alyssa said. 

Her juices was sweet, like some fruit candy, while Alyssa's was very sweet. It was like heaven for both of the girls. And soon, it will be more exciting when either one of them reach climax. 

Suddenly, the two started shaking, meaning that it's time. 

"Ohhhh, I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!" Cindy moaned loudly. 

Then, with one final lick, her love juices surged out of her clit and squirted Alyssa right in the mouth. And as for Alyssa, she also came, her orgasm a little stronger. After they sprayed for ten seconds, they got up and snowballed for a little bit. 

"Wow, that... was.... intense." Alyssa panted between breaths. 

"Yeah, too bad I ain't done yet..." Cindy smirked, shaking her head. 

"Yeah. How about I finger you in return?" Alyssa asked. 

"Okay. I like your tone." Cindy said, as she spread her legs. 

"Thank you." Alyssa replied. She slowly insert two fingers in her pink flower and started thrusting them in and out of Cindy.

Alyssa started out smooth and easy, making sure Cindy relished every inch of her friend's fingers that went inside her. The waitress had a very chilling feeling around her groin, but soon laid relaxed to this incredible feeling. 

"Ohhh...go deeper...." Cindy moaned. 

"You got it." Alyssa said, as she moved her fingers deeper and started to thrust them in a normal speed. 

Even some of her thrusts made Cindy jump and giggle out of surprise. She never knew out of all people, Alyssa's fingers were some of the most ticklish and enticing things that has ever aroused the waitress in a very long time. 

Suddenly, Cindy started to shake uncontrollably. Because her orgasm was so close. 

"Oh! I'm cumming!" She yelled, as her juices flowed out of her pink flower, covering Alyssa's fingers. She put the fingers in her mouth and licked the juices off. 

"What now?" Cindy asked. 

"Hmmmm...you wanna rub with me...?" Alyssa playful said. 

"Sure." Cindy smiled back as she put Alyssa on a scissor position and so did her. "Ready?"

"I'm ready."

Taking in a very deep breath, both Cindy and Alyssa started rubbing each other's groins gently. It wasn't too hard, but it was a slow, yet slight pace. They took time relishing the feeling of their wet clits scraping and rubbing off one another in smooth harmony. 

"Ooohhhhhh, yeah! Keep going!" Alyssa moaned.

"I'll try to." Cindy said.

Suddenly, Alyssa started rubbing faster and faster until she would have no use of her lower body. It was clear that she was gonna be sore with some help thanks to Cindy. She didn't care if she didn't have the strength to walk, Alyssa was still enjoying this to kingdom come. 

"I'm almost there!" Alyssa shouted. 

"I could feel it too!" Cindy yelled. 

With one final push, the two erupted with one final scream coming through their bodies. Both Cindy and Alyssa were squirting all around like a fountain, getting their lower bodies sticky, sweet and wet as they possibly could. 

Afterwards, they collapsed with each other, tired and exhausted. 

"So, how was it?" Alyssa asked. 

"It was fun." Cindy smiled, then kissed her on the lips. 

Just then, someone came into the room. He had watched them the entire time. 

"I bet it was fun for me too." The voice, which happened to be Kevin, smirked. 

"Great. He interrupted our moment..." Alyssa said, as she sighed. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. That was rude, Kevin.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
